


王冠睿智之光

by Geeblood



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 「——战斗吧，少女。」回忆起这句话、这一幕，就如同印证自己的无力与弱小。不得不靠失去、牺牲从者换来的胜利……我不知该如何去面对。但是——对于从者来说，我一直都是一个值得他称赞的御主。





	王冠睿智之光

**Author's Note:**

> cp为黑Cx咕哒子，原著向短篇，背景设定为《Fate/Grand Order》游戏相关。涉及《FGO》主线第二部第一章（2.1章节）大量游戏剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
咕哒设定为女性，非腐向注意

「现在最需要的……并不是从者，而是巨人（魔偶）……可与雷帝一战的……强大的力量。」 

「御主……对不起。」 

「长远的路途和残酷的选择正在未来等着你。但是，我相信。」 

「——战斗吧，少女。」 

周围的世界如经历强烈地震般开始震动，远方的雷电密云之中传来了暴雷般巨人的咆哮声。与狂吼着如同山脉般平地而起的巨象并立的是不屈的意志，反抗的精神，最初也是最终能将这个世界完全摧毁的力量。「原初的人类」，带来乐园的亚当—— 

  


又来了。又是这个场景。已经不想再经历一次，无论是回忆还是梦境。失去重要的从者伙伴来换取胜利——每一次以任何方式重复这样的情形都使我深深感到自己的无力。 

作为一名几乎毫无魔力的御主，每每需要从者的保护才能继续前行。所罗门神殿时候将盾凌然立在我身前一直微笑的玛修，还有「那个时候」对我说巨人交给我指挥的……我甚至不知道他假面之下的面容此刻用着怎样的表情。 

「已经起来了吗，前辈？早安。」 

宿舍门随着气压声开启，带着眼镜的玛修以非从者的人类之姿走进房间，像往常一般端来了早餐。跟在她身后的芙芙惊奇地打量着我。 

「芙呜——！」 

来不及等我反应，玛修已经发现了我的异常。 

「前辈，你是——」 

「没什么的，昨晚做了一个噩梦，刚刚突然被吓醒，意识还有点不清醒。」 

好好安慰了玛修一番后我专注在了早餐的压缩食品上，照常的食欲总算是让她放心了下来。起身走出房间，玛修仍旧带着忧心的神色小心叮嘱。 

「前辈看上去好像还是不太精神，一会儿再休息一下吧？或者要不要跟芙芙一起四处走走？芙芙总是能发现有趣的东西，说不定会让前辈开心一笑。」 

最终我还是让玛修带着芙芙去达·芬奇亲的工房做日常检查。想独自呆上一段时间。 

自离开第一异闻带后，在虚数潜艇「Shadow Border」里生活的日子已经又接近三个月。绝大多数时间里，舷窗外都只能看见白雪皑皑的平原或被黑暗吞没的虚数空间。 

能实际让脚踏在土地上的安稳机会并不多见。从前日最近一次的离地算起，下一次的落地又将是遥遥无期的等待。 

和司令室的迦勒底技术员打过招呼，福尔摩斯先生也慢悠悠地喝着红茶说「情况良好，与其在这里焦虑不如去做该做的事」，我径直走回自己的房间调试新的魔术礼装。 

在走廊上不小心绊到什么东西一个趔趄，没料到正好撞在拐角处走出的人影身上。今天真是不走运，我低头连连道歉。 

「不是什么大不了的事……御主。」 

听见这个声音，我有一瞬间短暂的失神，竟然不知道如何应答。 

「那么我也还要去工作，失礼了。」 

果然会变成这样。也是呢，毕竟没有什么可说的。从者的房间就在我身后不远处，他越过我走向自己的房间。我也准备一声不吭地离开。 

「请稍等，御主。我需要给你一样东西。」 

嗯。我模糊地答应道。很快从者又从房间里走出来，手上有一个薄薄的像是记事本的东西，还有一个……这是，迷你石偶？ 

「其实我昨天在整理自己随身携带的收藏和材料的时候，发现了一个用来给新人魔偶师练习的迷你魔偶。我把一些基础的指令和练习方法记在了这个记事本上，请御主你有空时按照这些步骤练习吧。 

「上次没有经过教学直接让你控制『亚当』那样体型的巨人，御主一定觉得有所吃力。经过一些系统的学习，下次控制魔偶时不仅方便许多，而且也会更利于灵活布置战术。 

「虽然我不擅长和人面对面的交流，不过如果御主有什么问题的话尽管来找我。作为从者我也有应尽的义务。」 

我想伸出手接下来自从者的善意，但却迟迟无法动弹。 

「是吗，果然提出这样的建议让御主为难了。请当做我没有提起过……从刚才开始御主就似乎有些不情愿——」 

「不是的。不是那样的。」 

我终于直视他的眼睛，强烈地回击那最后一句话。 

「不是那样的，阿维斯布隆先生——」 

我失去了勇气。经过数日调整迦勒底召唤系统的数值，前日在虚数潜艇离地前最后一刻，我和玛修终于再次召唤出了从者阿维斯布隆，曾在兽国为我们做出了巨大帮助与牺牲的魔偶师先生。但重新见到他走出召唤阵的那一刻，我发现我无法感到怀念与喜悦。 

仅仅是看见他的服饰与披风的堇色就让我感到心中刺痛。我不愿回想起的迷宫中的那一幕又随着悄声凋零、渐渐透明的堇色在脑海中重演。 

再也不想失去了。因为再也不想失去，所以不知道该如何面对再一次的相遇。 

「对不起，一切都是弱小的我的过错……」 

无法阻止他为了展开宝具牺牲自己作为炉心，甚至连他最赞赏的坚韧也无法在这个时候果断地展现出来。然而阿维斯布隆先生却像第一次被迦勒底召唤时那样，认真地履行着从者的责任和义务，为我考虑着以后的事情。 

如果，我不是一个连平凡都算不上的御主的话。如果，我不是一个弱小到没有魔力的普通人的话。 

如果，从一开始我不是我的话—— 

「御主，如果你所指的是在兽国发生的事情，我迄今仍然觉得你没有做出任何一件需要向我道歉的事。你并未强迫我伤害他人，也并未强迫我选择死亡。 

「完成『原初的人类』是我毕生的夙愿，为人理续存助以微薄之力也是我对过去的赎罪。在我与你短暂的相处中，你关怀他人、体谅弱者，自始至终都是一位具有正直的品格与责任感的御主——呃？！」 

在听到从者说出我绝不足够获得的真诚称赞时，不争气地，脆弱地，自我抗议地。 

就这样流出了眼泪。 

迟到了几个月的、因失去从者而伤心到无法抑止的感情的源流。 

「该、该怎么办好，我真的不太能应付哭泣的小孩子，而且还是小女孩……」 

一方面因为阿维斯布隆先生手足无措而感到可爱，另一方面也因为自己努力控制着情绪而没有多余的精力告诉他不用紧张。我拼命用手臂胡乱地擦着眼泪，重复着「我没事、我没事」。这种粗暴的行为用一种意外的方式被阻止了。 

「这样会把眼睛揉坏的……啊，抱歉，竟然忘记我自己也戴了手套。让我找一找在什么地方，太久没用过了。——给，还好一直都放在同一个口袋里。」 

阿维斯布隆先生递来了自己的手帕，我低头很快擦掉了剩余的泪痕。脸颊上还残留着阿维斯布隆先生拉开我的手臂，用自己的手轻轻拂去我眼角的泪水的触感。相比较人类肌肤的轻柔和温热，有着皮质手套特有的粗糙引起的发痒。 

终于回到了平常的自己，我兴致勃勃地收下了阿维斯布隆先生的笔记本和迷你魔偶。 

「谢谢，手帕我会洗好再还给你。」 

尽管阿维斯布隆先生说用魔力简单清理一下就可以，但我坚持要遵守礼节表达自己的感谢，他无奈地表示了同意。 

「好、好，御主真的是一个好孩子。请对自己更有信心一些。」 

说着，他把宽大的手掌放在我的头顶，像哄小孩子一样轻轻拍了拍我的头。令人无比安心的安慰方式。不过—— 

「请阿维斯布隆先生不要认为我是小孩子啦！」 

以现代泛人类史的标准，我已经是具备独立思考和行动能力的人了哦？所以请不要认为我是小孩子。 

我对阿维斯布隆先生的感情也不是……小孩子吵吵闹闹、需要关怀的感情。希望他能注意到，又希望他永远不要发觉而使他觉得困扰。就在想法快要败露之前迅速地与他作别，回到了自己的房间。 

今天能够和他交流自己的想法真是太好了。昨天看见他的时候总是躲躲闪闪，多少也会被他察觉吧。这样想着，不自觉地翻开了手中笔记本的第一页。 

扉页中间用俊逸的斜体写着——「致我久别重逢的、亲爱的御主：曾以为自己一生只能与魔偶和自然作伴的魔术师（Caster），感谢你第二次的召唤。谨愿我木石愚钝之力，成就你王冠睿智之光」。


End file.
